What If?
by annikawirth92
Summary: Rory's future took an unexpected turn but one that was very welcome after she overcame the shock. Family, friendship, love and drama. Will she ever get her happy ever after.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is a story I had in my head for a couple of days now. This is AU and some things are the same as on the show and some I have changed. I hope you like it and please send me some reviews if you want to have more of this story. And don't worry I have not given up on 'Not over you'.

* * *

Many roads to take Some to joy Some to heart-ache. Anyone can lose their way. And if I said that we could turn it back. Right back to the start. Would you take the chance and make the change. Do you think how it would have been sometimes. Do you pray that I'd never left your side. What if I had never let you go. Would you be the man I used to know. If I'd stayed If you'd tried If we could only turn back time. But I guess we'll never know - What if - by Kate Winslet

* * *

Rory was your typical 24 year old. She worked hard at The Sundowner News in New York as a columnist. She started working here 2 years ago after graduating Yale university with a Journalism degree. She also enjoyed her monthly nights out with Paris who was on her way to becoming the youngest resident at Boston Memorial. But there were two reason why Lorelai Leigh 'Rory' Gilmore was not your typical 24 year old, and their names were Lorelai Amelia and Riley Richard.

Yes Rory was the proud mother of twins. About 3 months after graduation she found out that she was 4 months pregnant . She was beyond scared on how she would cope with this but thankfully her parents and grandparents helped her with the pregnancy.

Lorelai Amelia and Riley Richard were born on March 11th 2005, 2 weeks before their due date and weighed 5lbs4oz and 5lbs9oz. Riley had gray/green-ish eyes and had slightly curly hair. Amelia had her mummy's blue eyes, wavy brown hair and her daddy's slightly tanned skin.

Everytime Rory looked at her children she saw him in them. She had always regretted not telling him that she was pregnant. Well that was a lie. She had tried for months to get hold of him but he had changed his number and moved away from New Haven. And his friends, who she thought were her friends too, wouldn't help her. So Rory went through the pregnancy alone with just the help of her parents and grandparents.

Her grandparents bought her a 3 bedroom house in a nice suburb in New York where she now was bringing up her kids whilst working a job that she enjoyed.

Finnegan Riley Morgan was the heir of the Morgan Hotel Group and for the past 2 years he has been travelling around Asia and Russia opening new hotels. He loved his job but he thought it was time to go back to New York. Travelling was fun but he wanted to start and settle down like his friends had. Collin and Steph have been engaged and were getting married in August and even Logan had found a girlfriend in Palo Alto. He kept thinking about his girlfriend that he had been dating for just under a year before her graduation. He wanted to ask her to go traveling with him to Asia to check out a new hotel location before she started her new job but one day he caught a guy coming out of her dorm room and confronted her but she wouldn't tell him who it was and he broke up with her. He missed her a lot and wondered what she was doing.

Stephanie Vanderbilt and Collin Rothchild have been in love with each other since they were children and have officially been dating for 5 years. Then one year ago Collin went down on one knee and asked if he would marry him. The wedding is planned for August 20th 2008.

Logan Huntzberger swore of ever having another girlfriend after Rory had broken up with him a year and a half of dating. After graduation he still moved to Palo Alto to work at the advertisement company. After a couple of months of working there he met a girl who couldn't care less about his name and who challenged him. Her name was Emma and they have been dating for a year and a half and had just recently moved in together.

Rory had decided to visit her dad in Boston for the long weekend with the twins and before heading back to New York she decided to take the twins for ice cream. Even though he was only 5 minutes older than her, Riley was extremely protective of his sister Amelia.

They were walking down the street hand in hand when he accidentally walked into someone "I'm so sorry miss" he stuck out his stubby little hand. "That's alright. I didn't look where I was going. Rory? Oh my god I haven't seen you in years? You have kids?". Rory looked up and saw one Stephanie Vanderbilt standing in front of her staring at the twins "oh hey Steph. It's been so long. Yes I do have kids. They are Lorelai Amelia and Riley Richard, my twin babies" Rory smiled and pointed at Riley who was still standing in front of Steph looking at her and at Amelia who was holding onto her brothers hand.

Steph went over to hug Rory "it's been so long since I saw you. I guess Riley and Amelia were the reason why you needed our help to get a hold of him 3 years ago?". Rory started sniffing and tried to keep the tears away "yes they were and it hurt so much when you all ignored me and wouldn't hear me out. I thought that I was also your friend and not just his girlfriend". She couldn't hold the years anymore and they slowly started rolling down her face.

Whilst Rory was talking to Steph, Amelia looked up at her mum and saw her crying. She tugged on her sleeve to get her attention "mummy are you ok?". Rory looked down and saw the worry on her daughters face. She kneeled down and hugged her "yes baby. I'm ok just a little sad. Come on we need to get back home". Rory stood back up and took a card out of her bag and have it to Steph "here is my address. I would love if we could get together and talked what has happened since we last saw each other. Maybe next weekend because the twins are going to be in Stars Hollow with my Steph". Steph took the card and hugged Rory "I would love that. I see you next week". Rory and the twins walked past her and Steph couldn't help thinking about what a big mistake they all made ignoring her all those years ago. She wonder if he knew that he had kids. She shook her head and walked back to the apartment she shared with Collin.

A/N: this is the first chapter done. Who do you think is the father of Riley and Amelia? Please let me know your thoughts :)


	2. Chapter 2

There's a sad song ringing in my head.

Baby, it's been here ever since you left.

I should be moving along how far would I get with this sad song ringing in my head.

I just really miss you, I just really miss you,

There's a life I can't ask you to leave.

I just really miss you, right now I kinda want closest that you'll ever be to me is free. - I just really miss you - by Miranda Lambert

* * *

A/N: thanks for all your awesome reviews :) the father of the twins will be revealed in the next chapter but many have guessed correctly. Anybody else wishing they would do another season of Gilmore Girls or even a Gilmore Girls movie? Who is your favourite character and/or actor/actress? Mine would have to be Tanc Sade who played Finn (he looks damn good in swimming shorts) and Matt Czuchry who played Logan.

* * *

Steph's POV

I couldn't help but think what bad friends we have been. Of course she was his girlfriend but she was also our friend and by ignoring her after he broke up with her was just really horrible.

I opened the door to our apartment "hey babe I'm home and I have news for you". I knew Collin was home as he always took weekends off and as soon as I took my jacket off he hugged me from behind and kissed me on the cheek "hey beautiful, so what news do you have?".

I took his hand and walked to the couch. I took a deep breath and looked over to him "do you remember about 3/4 years ago when Rory asked us about His new number and we totally ignored her?" I saw him nod "well I accidentally ran into her today. Well actually it was her son. She wanted our help years ago because she had just found that she was pregnant with Twins. She has a boy and a girl called Riley Richard and Lorelai Amelia". I looked over at Collin who was speechless, he blinked and looked at me "We really screwed up didn't we? I wonder if he knows about them. Maybe when he comes back in a week, we can invite him for dinner". I sighed and put my head on his shoulder "We can't tell him about the twins that has to be Rory's job but I'm meeting her the day after he comes home and I can talk to her about it". The rest of the night we just spend on the couch watching tv but not really paying attention.

No ones POV

Rory had been back at work for two days and she couldn't wait for the week to end. She was finishing an article about Helen Fieldings new book when her phone vibrated. It was a text from Steph:

"Hey Rore, I was jut checking if you are still up for Friday and me coming to your house?"

I quickly typed a reply before finishing off my article and sending it off to my editor

"Hey Steph, yeah of course it's still ok. How about you stay the weekend because there is a lot we have totally about".

As soon as I send the text she replied that it sounds like a great idea and if I could pick her up from the airport. I finished my article and left the office at 4pm to pick up the twins from nursery.

20minutes later I arrived and as soon as I walked through the door I heard two little voices "MOMMY!" Followed by footsteps and I went down I my knees and got a big hug from Riley and Amelia. On the way home Riley told me that next week there would be a guest speaker who was going to talk about the hotel business to them.

The week passed without any trouble and Rory was on the to Stars Hollow to drop off the twins with Lorelai and Luke. She got a text from Steph saying that she would land at 2pm at Hartford Airport. This gave Rory some time to spend with her mum planning the birthday party. They decided on having the party in Stars Hollow in the town square with a petting zoo and a bouncy castle and face painting but no clowns as Rory hated them. Soon it was time to leave so hugged and kissed her babies goodbye and sat in her car and left. She couldn't believe that they turned 3 next Saturday, time has really flown bye. She had managed to work a great full time job and still be a great mother.

Rory arrived at the air strip with 10 minutes to go when she suddenly saw a tall blonde walking towards her with a small over night back "Hey Reporter Girl" she waved and hugged Rory tightly. Rory couldn't help but laugh but hugged her back "hey gorilla girl". They walked to the car and started their way back to New York. Steph looked over at her "So tell me about these twins of yours". Rory couldn't help but smile. Everytime someone asked her about the twins she got so proud. "Well their names are Riley Richard and Lorelai Amelia Gilmore. They were born on March 11th and are the apple of my eye. I couldn't imagine my life without them. My mum and I are throwing them a birthday party next Saturday for their 3rd birthday and I would love if you and Collin would come. I've missed you guys".

Steph couldn't believe that after how they treated her that Rory wanted them to come to her children's party. There was only one problem. "Oh Rory we would love to come. I hope one day you can forgive us for how we treated you all those years ago" Rory was about to interrupt her but she kept talking "Rory there is something I have to tell you. He is coming back to Hartford and looking for an apartment. I think you should tell him about Riley and Amelia before the party. We are having dinner with him next Thursday, please come it will give you closure". Steph looked over to Rory and saw that she was tensed just at the mention of him. They had arrived at the house and were still in the car. Rory looked at her hands before she quietly whispered "Did he really hate me that much that he had to leave New Haven?".

Steph grabbed her hand "He never hated you. He just couldn't believe that you would cheat on him. He caught that guy giving you a kiss on the cheek and leaving your dorm room". Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing. She let go of Steph's hand and just looked at her with tears coming down her face "I never cheated on him. Is that what he thought? The guy he saw leaving my room was Jess my ex boyfriend who is also my mums husbands nephew. He stopped to tell me that he wrote a book about me and that he would always love me in some way but he finally found someone in Philadelphia who can argue with him on any topic". The tears wouldn't stop coming down her face so she just closed her eyes and suddenly she felt Steph hugging her closely "oh Rory. I am so so sorry. He never told us why he broke with you. Come on let's go inside and watch movies and eat junk food". With that Steph and Rory got out of the car and started their weekend of catching up.

The rest of the weekend was spend laughing and crying and mocking Rory's movie choices. In between movies Rory's showed Steph all the baby albums of the twins. As Steph looked at the pictures, Rory couldn't help but think that he should have been here for all these moments. He missed the twins' first step and first words, it broke her heart but it seems like next week her world would change.


	3. Chapter 3

Well all I really wanna do is love you

A kind much closer than friends use

But I still can't say it after all we've been through

And all I really want from you is to feel me

As the feeling inside keeps building

And I will find a way to you if it kills me - If it kills me - by Jason Mraz

* * *

A/N: and you were right Finn is the dad :D I absolutely love Finn and Tanc Sade who played him on the show is perfect and I can't get enough of his accent...anyhooo on we go with the story

* * *

It's Thursday night and I am meant to have dinner with Collin, Steph and Finn.

Finn...my one and only love, the father of my children. I haven't loved another guy since he broke up with me. I know that Steph wants me to talk to him and tell him about the twins but I just can't. He hurt me so much 4 years ago when he broke up with me, I can't do it and hopefully Steph will understand that. I took my phone out to text her:

"Hey Steph, I know that I am meant to come to dinner but I just can't. I can't be in the same room as him and pretend that he didn't rip my heart out. I won't keep the twins from him any longer since he is moving back so if you can try and bring him to the party on Saturday. I would rather talk to him in an environment where I feel comfortable. Please tell Collin I'm sorry xx"

Steph's POV

I was getting ready to bring Finn his drink when my phone alerted me of a text, it was from Rory. I handed finn his drink and turned my attention back to the text I received from Rory.

As I read it I frowned and showed Collin it before quickly replying telling her that I understand.

Collin and Finn were talking about work when I sat down "So Finn, what made you move back to Hartford? I thought you liked the travelling?". Finn gave me one of his bright smiles "Well love, you are right. I did love travelling and opening more hotels and learning about the different cultures at the same time but I think it's time to settle down in one place. I mean you two are getting married in 4 months and even Logan has settled down. I want that too with someone. I always thought it would happen with Rory but obviously it wasn't meant to be". Collin and I looked at each other and he nodded his head at me before I spoke "Finn there is something you should know. I met Rory last week in Boston and I spend last weekend at her house in New York. There are important things well more like reasons that she has to talk to you about. 4 years ago after her graduation she tried getting in touch with you through us but of course we didn't tell her but trust me we really should have. So please please do me this favour Finn and come to stars hollow with us on Saturday for the party".

I looked over at Finn who just sat there speechless. He looked at us and just said three words "What's for dinner" and with that the conversation was dropped. I just really hope he will come with us.

Finn's POV

Rory...the only women I have ever loved. I haven't thought of her in 4 years ever since she cheated on me.

Well that's a lie. Every time I saw a young couple holding hands or holding a baby, I thought it would have been us. I wanted to marry her so badly and have an army of children with her. Well not an army literally but at least 3. I wonder what she has been doing with herself these years. I might go with Collin and Steph on Saturday just to see what she wants from me. "Fine, I'll come with you to that party to see what she wants". I looked up and saw both of them give a huge sigh of relieve. I really hoped I made the right decision.

No ones POV

It was late Friday night and Rory, Lorelai and various Stars Hollows residents were preparing the town square for the party tomorrow whilst Luke was at the house looking after the twins who were sleeping.

Rory who was trying to tie a knot to make this banner stay in place looked over to her mum "mum there is something I have to tell you" Lorelai looked up and waited for Rory to continue " last week when we were in Boston visiting dad. I ran into Steph, well technically it was Riley but still. That weekend she came to stay at my house whilst you had the twins. We talked about everything that happened these past 4 years and I was meant to have dinner with her, Collin and Finn yesterday but I couldn't. So I told Steph to try and bring Finn to the party tomorrow so I can tell him about Riley and Amelia". Rory looked up to her mum who was speechless.

"Well babe, I always knew the time would come eventually and although you have done a great job raising them so far they do need their dad in their lives" Lorelai walked over and pulled her into a hug "It will be ok babe, I promise you. Now lets go to bed cause we both know that you will be woken up by two 3 year olds jumping on your bed at 6am". Rory laughed at her mum because she was right. As they had finished preparing everything they could, they walked back to the crap shack to get some sleep before the madness begins tomorrow.

And of course Lorelai had been right. It was 6am when Rory heard her door open and two sets of feet walking over to the bed before climbing on and jumping up and down "mummy mummy wake up. It's our birthday. Wake up mummy" Riley and Amelia were shouting. Rory opened her eyes slowly and started smiling "guys stop shouting or you will wake the whole house up. Now come sit down give me a big hug. Happy birthday you two. I love you so much" she kissed the top of their heads as they sat down next to her...one on each side "we love you too mummy. Amelia looked up to her mum with a bright smile which Rory couldn't help but give her back "now how about we watch finding memo before grandma comes in later with breakfast before the party starts" she looked at her children and took her laptop and started the movie. She couldn't believe how lucky she got with them. She just hoped that if Finn comes later that he will want to be a part of their lives because Amelia had started asking recently where their daddy was and why he wasn't here.

The party was in full swing and the twins were enjoying themselves. Rory was walking towards the petting zoo with them when she saw a black SUV arriving. Having a feeling that it was Collin, Steph and hopefully Finn arriving she asked her mum to take them. She wanted to talk to Finn before introducing Riley and Amelia to him.

Steph and Collin got out of the car and Steph immediately started running over to Rory and hugging "RORY!". Rory turned around before the blonde nearly made them fall over "hey Steph I'm so glad you guys came. Is...is Finn here too?". She looked up into the blondes eyes who saw that Rory was scared "yes he is here Rory but we didn't tell him why". Rory slowly started untangling herself and walked over to the car where the guy who has been haunting her dreams for the past 4 years...Finn

He still looked as gorgeous as the day he left me if not better. His shirt was tight over his stomach and his eyes were still a mesmerising emerald green. As she came to a stop in front of him she took a deep breath before speaking but he interrupted her "Why Rory? Why did you have to cheat on me and break my heart. I wanted to marry you. God I wanted to marry you so badly and have children with you" he looked over to her and saw her wince. Rory looked over to the petting zoo where Lorelai was staring at them whilst holding the twins hands before turning back to him "can we go somewhere else to talk and not here please". She didn't wait for his answer and just started walking towards the diner. She knew that he would follow her.

As she sat on the couch she heard the door to the apartment close "now can you please enlighten to me as to why Steph was begging me to come her today?". He sounded so cold and detached but Rory knew she deserved it. "I never cheated on you Finn. God I loved you too much to ever think of cheating on you. The guy you saw walking out of my dorm that day was Jess, my ex boyfriend" she looked over to Finn who looks like he was about to interrupt her but ignored him "Jess is also Luke's nephew. Yes we dated when we i was in high school but before anything could really happen he left me and I never saw him again until that day. He stopped by to apologise for leaving me the way he did. And to tell me that he wrote a book about me. How bad he felt about leaving me but by doing that he met his now wife Emma who is currently having their second child. I was going to tell you this but you never gave me the chance to tell you any of this before you broke up with me finn. Graduation should have been the best time of my life but without you it felt rather dull. I managed to get a job as a fact checker at the sundowner news in New York straight after graduation. But 3 months later my whole life changed...I found out that I was pregnant with twins. Your twins Finn...god the first thing I tried to do was get in touch with you to let you know but your number was disconnected and then I tried Collin and Steph but thy wouldn't help me either. The only thing they told me was that you left for Asia a week after we broke up. On March 11th 2005 I gave birth to our twins ...Riley Richard and Lorelai Amelia...yes I have Riley your name and Amelia your mothers name so that they would at least have a small something from you. And as you might have guessed today is their third birthday" by now Rory couldn't stop the tears running down her face as much as she tried and suddenly something happened which she had dreamed about for so long.

Finn stared at her and as Rory finished her speech he saw that she was crying. He cupped her face in one hand and wiped the tears away and then pulled her into a hug before whispering in her ear "I am so sorry Rory".

A/N: so this is it for chapter 3. This is my longest by far but hopefully you like it. Please leave reviews I am begging you :)


End file.
